


I Just Can't Get Enough

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Brian just can't seem to get enough of Justin. Pretty straightforward, really. :)All seasons: 1-5Song by Depeche ModeVidder: WendyOriginally premiered at Vividcon 2007 during Club Vivid.





	I Just Can't Get Enough




End file.
